As people are utilizing computing devices for an increasing variety of tasks, there is a corresponding increase in the functional demands on the devices. For example, users often will use a device such as a tablet computer or smart phone to transfer files, communicate with other devices or peripherals, and provide network connectivity. For at least some of these tasks, a given device will typically have to monitor for various types of connection signal, such as by keeping Bluetooth, WiFi, and cellular channels active. The components for these channels can be a significant drain on power, which can be particularly undesirable for smaller portable or mobile computing devices. One solution is to turn these channels off when not in use, but the user then must remember to turn the components on and off at the appropriate times, which can be at least inconvenient in many cases. Further, failing to activate a channel at an appropriate time can result in the user missing a call, being unable to receive messages, or otherwise being unable to perform an activity that would have been possible had the appropriate channel been active. Various other types of functionality on a computing or electric device can have similar issues.